Black Butler
by midnightwars
Summary: Heather Jones's parents were burned alive by a demon when she was seven years old. Yet chasing down the thing only brings bad luck, for she doesnt know it's a creature from the depths of hell. While trying to catch it, she ends up in a different world, the world of Black Butler.
1. Chapter 1

My feet slammed against the pavement as I ran down an alley. I'd been given a tip, just a hunch, a rumor even, that a man from another world would appear at the stroke of midnight at Dead Man's Chasm. This was the man I'd been chasing for a year, he knew it, yet he led me on like a dog.

It was a cool spring night and the wind carried the scent of freshly pollinated flowers. The full moon shone brightly as I made my way to my destination. A plain appeared in front of me as I sneaked out from behind a rock. About a hundred meters away, was the deadly drop leading into blackness known as Dead Man's Chasm.

I began to creep forward as my eyes detected the familiar figure floating over the darkness. He was the man whom I hated most at this moment. William DuPont.

He dressed as he always did; a cloak that stopped the wind from chilling his neck. A tall black hat that smushed down his dark raven colored hair. A white long sleeve shirt which on top had a dark striped vest along with matching pants. His shoes were black as well and polished as ever. Clothing certainly not of this era.

I'd have to move quickly, usually he disappears as soon as I arrive. Not disappears as in 'walk-away-you'll-never-find-me' disappear...no. He _literally_ _disappears_. That man is inhuman, if you blink you'll miss him. Even regarding that fact I'm not scared of him. I has a mission to accomplish, and until then, I won't rest.

Instead of smirking and disappearing he didn't move an inch. I froze, he's up to something. After moments of silence my brows twitched in annoyance and I shouted, "What are you doing?!"

William seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at me longingly, placing his finger to his lips and only saying in reply, "Your soul has grown indeed, my master. More than worthy of being my dinner one day." I bit my lip to stop myself from cursing at his words. That man himself was extremely infuriating.

With a glare I said, "What the hell are you talking about?! What's with this nonsense you've been going on about ever since you've shown your face to me?"

"Nonsense?" William tilted his head to the side and looked at me through blank eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but didn't get a chance as invisible bells rang through the air.

Looking wildly around I mumbled to myself, "What's going on?"

"I am afraid I must take my leave. I will see you soon enough, master." Flipping around I spotted the fading form of William. I huffed, seeing this opportunity start to slip from my grasp only annoyed me more.

My body seemed to move on it's own, I must've been thinking crazy thoughts at the time. I felt my body shoot forward as my feet pushed me towards the fading man. I approached the chasm's edge, felt the rocks ledge dig into my shoes as I jumped, then my outstretched arms firmly wrapped around William's waist. My heart was pounding in my ears but it didn't stop me from seeing the man's for once surprised face. I snickered for I thought it was comical.

William stared me down through his unnaturally orange colored eyes and asked, "What are you-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off, for they both were surrounded in a dark aura fading from the outside world and to someplace hellish.

* * *

Dull light poked at my eyelids. _What happened? I don't remember falling asleep…_ Then it all came rushing back. My encounter with William, jumping over the chasm, and-I shivered. That _horrid_ place. Opening my eyes slowly I saw a blanket, gray and gloomy, stretched out across the sky. The clouds were so heavy they looked like they could let loose gallons of rain any second now.

Looking around, it took a second to take in what I saw. Everything and everyone was frozen. I thought they might be wax figures. Dozens of people lined the street wearing strange clothing. The buildings didn't seem to be from my time either, from the looks of it and the weather, I'd have to guess I was in London during the Victorian Era. Which is crazy, because it's 1997. Time travel is impossible.

"Oh but not _time_ travel master, you have brought yourself to a whole nother dimension." My senses went on high alert and I moved my eyes up to a roof across from where I was laying on the stone street.

Immediately I recognized the figure darkened by the gray sky. "William. What is this?" I spat out. Somehow, he jumped off of the roof and landed in front of me perfectly intact. Then again I have to remember this guy can disappear without a trace in seconds, I should be used to him but yet he keeps surprising me.

I glared at him as he took a step forward towards me. William seeing my anger paused, instead of advancing he held out a hand. I scoffed, Is he trying to act like a _gentleman_ now? Without waiting for my answer my wrist was grabbed and I was yanked to my feet. My green eyes widened in surprise, the grip didn't hurt but I had to resist the urge to smack him for touching me.

I stumbled to gain my balance when I landed on my feet. Once I had the hand dropped away like it was never there. William now brushed himself off, height-wise the man or whatever the hell he was stood a head taller. Upon meeting eyes with him I uneasily took a step back. His eyes that were usually a dull orange were now a murky rainbowish color that constantly shifted, and the pupils had gone into catlike slits.

William offered me a smirk that I was used to being given over the past years. Although, now it hinted at something else. I couldn't put my finger on it. In a playful tone he said, "That's for another time, as for now, you might want to duck, master~" My brows furrowed in confusion for I'd never heard him use that tone before. But it was too late when I realized it was something close to a trick when he disappeared, _again_.

My head snapped around, a curse word or two floating from my mouth. But I wouldn't have much time to think as all of a sudden, a loud whirring sound filled the air. My eyes widened and I grew stiff, _what's going on?_

"Got yo-" A new voice caused me to spin around, then quickly freeze in my spot. For gliding downwards, silverware aimed at my throat, was a man dressed as a butler. His eyes showed slight shock but immediately he retracted the knives and landed swiftly a few feet in front of me.

Bowing the man said, "My deepest apologies Madame. I mistook you for someone else."

I didn't answer for a moment for I was observing the man. As I processed my final thought-that he was quite handsome-I realized I needed to answer. A blush creeped onto my face and I waved my hands furiously back and forth in front of myself, "No! No! It's alright! It was an accident!"

The man lifted up his face a small smile growing on it, "Yes, an accident."

"Sebastian!" A winded boy rounding the corner drew my attention. The boy wore suspenders with navy blue shorts, a beige T-shirt, and a plaid cap with worn brown sneakers. The strangest thing about him was he bore a black eye patch. In a hand he clutched a gun, to see a child younger than me carry a gun set me on edge. The boy put both of his hands on his knees and attempted to catch his breath.

"So while I was-outrunning DuPont-bullets don't work on him by the way-you were in an alley flirting-with some _girl_?!" At the last word the boy flew up standing to his full height and glaring at the one known as Sebastian.

My mouth drifted open and I asked a second later, "Wait, you don't mean _William_ DuPont?" The boy eyed me.

"Yes. Why?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "I know him, I just was talking to him a few minutes ago."

The boy raised an eyebrow and glared accusingly at Sebastian saying, "And you didn't sense him?"

Sebastian merely shrugged saying, "He can hide himself well. You say you were chasing him, yet he was having a conversation with this young lady here. Also, why didn't you call me if it was so important?"

The boy huffed, "It wasn't exactly chasing. It was strange, he was there one minute then gone the next." If it was possible the boy seemed to grow more serious as he paused before saying, "We'll finish this conversation later. As for you, you said you know him? And what's your name?" The boy interrogated me.

I chuckled nervously as I thought of the right things to say. "First, the name's Heather. And secondly, it's complicated."

"We have time, don't we Sebastian? I think a few dance lessons can wait."

Sebastian sighed, "Yes Young Master, along with the business meeting that is to be rescheduled, again." At his words the boy just became annoyed and shot an icy glare in the Butler's direction.

"Well," I began, "First time I met William was seven ago, just after my parents died. That bastard appeared out of nowhere…" I grimaced and curled my hands into fists. With a sigh I closed my eyes and calmed my temper. I continued, "He _watched_ as my parents burned alive in a fire. He could've helped, but he chose not to. Later on he swore an oath to me that to this day I still don't understand. He said that as long as he lives no living being shall harm me in any way. And some stupid thing about him eating eating my soul, I swear he's crazy. I blame him for my parents death so I've been chasing him ever since." Silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pair glance at each other.

Sebastian finally spoke breaking the silence. "Heather, I am afraid to tell you but DuPont is a demon. And when he means he'll eat your soul, he is quite literal."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared out into the morning light letting loose a sigh. The carriage ride back to the boy's house was rather long and bumpy. After a _long_ discussion, the two had somehow convinced me that DuPont was a demon. The fact that they _suggested_ this shocked me. But, the more I'd thought about it and all the crazy stunts DuPont had pulled I realized it was actually possible. This whole thing seemed impossible, me being here in a different time.

The boy had introduced himself as Ciel Phantomhive, after he said nothing more of himself but inquired into my past. I vaguely retold the death of my parents and how chasing DuPont had led me all across a continent.

The carriage rolled to a stop and silence washed over them. In a blink of an eye Sebastian was outside holding the door open for Ciel who walked by without so much as even a thank you. I scoffed quietly seeing this. _Kid's got some nerve. But then_ _again_ , I glanced towards the sky, _I_ _don't really have the home advantage. I don't know their culture so it's best if I keep my mouth shut, for now. After all he is a butler._ I climbed out of the carriage, deep in my thoughts. When I landed on the earth a chill went up my spine, like something was watching me. I narrowed my eyes and walked towards where Sebastian was waiting for me at the entrance to the massive mansion.

Sebastian smiled at me as I passed by him. The butler asked, "Is everything alright?"

I paused, glancing over my shoulder I returned his smile and answered, "Yup!"

When I entered I found it was just as breathtaking in the inside as it was outside. My eyes were wide as I marveled at the wide space. A gigantic white staircase laid in front of me, polished wood, seemed to be golden picture frames, and the floors almost sparkled. "This is amazing!" I breathed out.

"Thank you." Ciel whom had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs said. "If you don't mind I have some important business to attend to. If you wait here a maid should come to escort you to your room." I gave both Ciel and Sebastian a warm smile before collapsing onto a couch that had been placed by a door.

My eyes wandered around the room and my knees began to bounce up and down due to my restless nerves. The silence was unsettling, there wasn't even the sound of crickets chirping. I was just about to go look for that maid when a loud crash brought me to my feet. My eyes were fixed at the top of the stairs where the sound came from. Moments later a mop of pink hair poked up from the stair top.

My brows furrowed in confusion as a maid stood up seconds later. The woman looked around seemingly out of it. She readjusted her large glasses before looking down at me her nose scrunched up. We both stared at each in silence for a good minute. It was like that until the woman's face lit up and she bolted forward, almost tripping down the stairs as she did.

I watched unsure of what to do as the maid stopped in front of me, placed her hands on her knees, and took a deep breath. A wary smile grew on my face and I asked cautiously, "Ma'am? You alright?"

At her words the maid snapped up into a salute, I myself stumbled back startled at her sudden actions. "Yes ma'am! Sorry for being late, a little trouble in the kitchen you see, but if you follow me I'll lead you to your room!" I nodded and let the maid lead me up the stairs. After we ascended the grand stairwell we took a left then continued down the hall. To create friendly conversation the maid said, "My name is Mey-Rin, be free to ask me for anything you need! In the kitchen there's Bardroy, and doing the heavy work and like is Finni! And another butler is Tanaka. He was served Ciel's parents before they-" The maid flung her hands to her mouth and suddenly became nervous. My eyes narrowed as a thought occurred. That's right, where's Ciel's parents? I thought. The maid stopped walking and faced me as she continued in a quieter tone, "That subject's a bit touchy, the Young Master would be best suited to tell that to you."

I nodded a smile growing on my face as I laid a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, "It's alright, you don't have to tell me. Let's get going."

Mey-Rin grinned and gestured to the door we stopped by, "Actually we're here!" My eyes flickered over to the wooden door. Mey-Rin reached forward and gripped the handle, giving it twist and push. Without a squeak the door slid open.

As I stood there looking like an idiot taking in the room size, Mey-Rin silently excused herself shutting the door. "Wow...I could get used to this…" I murmured walking around the room.

When my amazement had worn off, exhaustion took over. My feet dragged themselves in the direction of the bed and I threw my body on top. The bed sheets were so clean I felt I should've showered before I sat down, but it was too late now. As I rested my head against a pillow my eyes became heavy and soon I drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes pried themselves open as a murky light settled upon them. I estimated it was still was early in the morning, the sunlight was pale as it's rays streamed through the curtains. I was still tired, but one thing about me is that once I'm awake I can never fall back asleep. With a groan, I pulled myself out of the plush bed and over to the bathroom.

Even the bathroom was magnificent-I should start not being surprised. Golden trim, silver faucets, marble for tile, a tub sat in the middle of the floor and to the side were a pair of flats and a dress. The dress wasn't here last night so that means someone had to come while I was sleeping and place it there. I approached the clothing and observed it. My nose wrinkled in distaste for it wasn't something I'd wear.

I assumed I was to take a bath. Before I undressed I got the water running, once the tub was full I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the floor, then slipped off my pants and undergarments and hopped into the warm water. At first, goosebumps ran up and down my spine for what I thought was because of the sudden change of temperature. Eventually the bumps melted back into my skin and I slumped against the tub I eyes closed. The silence giving me an opportunity to think.

Going back on what DuPont said this isn't another world, somehow he traveled with me and him back in time. But why here? Is this time significant? Sebastian and Ciel seemed to be chasing DuPont...I won't stop them but I wonder what they want with him.

I sighed heavily sinking further into the water. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

I stayed in the tub for at least a half hour mentally scolding myself on all kinds of things, mostly for being too trustworthy.

When I exited the guest room I was wearing a deep red dress with almost silky pink flowers that were sowed on as a decoration towards the bottom. On the waist a yellow ribbon was tied and wrapped around to end in a messy bow at my back. My chocolate brown hair hung loosely, it's length reaching down to a below my shoulders. "I look like a bloody doll." I muttered. As soon as the words left my mouth, my green eyes shot open in surprise. " _Bloody_? I usually say freaking…"

"You're up this early Lady Heather?" A female voice came out of nowhere. Without my knowing, my body went on overdrive. I curled a hand into a fist and was about to whale whomever it was, when I realized it was just the maid from yesterday.

"Mey-Rin!" I exclaimed. "You startled me,"

The maid became flustered and said, "Sorry about that M'Lady! It wasn't my intentions, just passing by and doing my chores!"

I chuckled bringing a hand to my lips, "It's alright, it wasn't that bad. Say, I'm kinda hungry. Is there anything to eat around here?"

Mey-Rin's face broke out in a grin and she nodded eagerly, "Yup! I'd say Bard and Sebastian are cooking it right now!"

I opened my eyes and drew my brows together in slight confusion, "Sebastian cooks? But he's the butler isn't he?"

Mey-Rin chuckled a light blush creeping onto her face as she began to lead me towards the kitchen. "Sebastian is a wonderful cook, he's always saving the meals when they go sideways. You see Bard has a tendency to use explosives while cooking."

Surprise was clear on my face as I repeated, " _Explosives_? You sure he should be working in the kitchen?"

"Ah don't worry about him! He's the best cook aside from Sebastian!" Mey-Rin assured. I nodded although my mind was thinking other things.

As they walked Mey-Rin filled her in on current events, how Ciel ran a blooming toy company called the 'Funtom Company,' and more. For the first time in a while a real smile graced my lips, I had a feeling I'd be getting along with Mey-Rin in the future.

They arrived at the kitchen and delicious scents wafted in my nostrils, most of which I didn't recognize. When I entered the kitchen, I was expecting something a bit more fancy, but it was like any other except a bit larger. An island sat towards the middle with a sink and enough room to prepare food. A stove lay off to the side and along with at least a beds length amount of countertop space. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling and sunlight reflected off of them from a small window. Sebastian stood at a countertop chopping away at a substance. Another man I assumed was Bard had his back to me and was doing something by the stove.

"Sebastian, Lady Heather says she's hungry. Anything prepared yet?" Mey-Rin asked.

Sebastian lifted his eyes from his work to glance at the pair standing by the door. In a smooth voice he replied, "Not at the moment Mey-Rin. But Lady Heather could certainly help herself to the assortments of fruits in the cellar if she'd like."

Mey-Rin glanced at me in question, in which I nodded eagerly. "Alright! Cellar's downstairs," Mey-Rin said with enthusiasm. Seconds later I'd been led down a flight of wooden stairs and into a room. Boxes filled it in rows, never stacked, and all tightly shut. Mey-Rin hung back and let me choose. My eyes scanned the labeled boxes; apples, oranges, pears...apples will do.

I turned around to face the maid and asked while jabbing a finger in the apple's direction, "Mey-Rin could you help me open this crate?"

Mey-Rin nodded saying, "Sure thing!" She went to went to take a step forward...but somehow ended up tripping over air and fell face first to the ground with an audible plunk.

"Mey-Rin!" I exclaimed ran over to check on her.

"Oh don't get worked up over a silly thing like me M'Lady." Mey-Rin said while pushing her glasses back upon her nose. As she stood a noticeable red mark could be seen from where her forehead hit the ground. "Ere you are." The maid stood and slid the top off of one of the boxes to reveal shining red apples. "Have as many as you like." I smiled in thanks and went to grab one. As I did an explosion went off above us and smoke poured down the stairs.

"What the-" I mumbled. Mey-Rin sighed and brought a hand to her face.

The woman took ahold of my hand and began leading me upstairs saying, "Come on, it's probably safer up there where the earth won't cave in on us."

"How many times have I told you that explosives are not cooking tools?" Sebastian's voice grew louder as I ascended the stairs. We exited the cellar to see Bard looking torn between frustrated and confused.

"But-" Bard began to speak only to be cut off by Mey-Rin.

Mey-Rin slightly growled and put her hands on her hips drawing attention. "Now listen Bard! We have a guest and we can't have her charred for when she returns home! No more explosives!" Bard groaned at Mey-Rin, but his eyes flickered over to me, upon seeing me they grew softer.

In a millisecond Bard was standing over me, "Why hello there, I assume you must be the lovely guest I heard of." I stood frozen for a second when Bard opened his mouth to utter another pathetic pickup line. My eyebrow twitched and my foot slammed down on Bard's toes cutting him off.

Bard's eyes shot open in pain and exclaimed, "Bloody 'ell! What was that for?!" Mey-Rin chuckled at the scene while Sebastian watched with his usual expression as he sliced a fruit. I scoffed and made my way towards the door. Before I could leave a voice stopped me, Sebastian's.

"Lady Heather, the clothes you arrived in were quite out of style. I've done the job of burning those unladylike clothes. Don't worry, I'm sure the Young Master's fiance will be more than willing to provide for you during your stay." I blinked and glanced behind me. It took a second to process what he said. My mouth drifted open and I knew he had about three seconds to get the hell out of there before I unleash hell on _him_. But something stopped me. Be it that smile he wore that didn't feel right, or the tension in the room that was more than unsettling, I didn't go full on rage-beast on him. For another moment I glared at him before turning on my heel and leaving the kitchen. I'd thought Sebastian was a gentleman. But burning someone's clothes? That guy's a real _ass_.

Now in a sour mood I wanted to change out of this dress as soon as possible. But there was nothing else so I'd have to suffer through it for now. As I wandered the halls of the mansion I munched on the apple I'd managed to grab. It's sweetness spread across my tongue and made me want more. With a low chuckle I thought, _even their apples are high-quality._

I paused by a window and found that the sun was almost high in the sky. I spotted a boy with shears trimming some bushes in the distance. And, a carriage was heading towards the Manor. My eyes narrowed as I bit into my apple, nearing its core. _Who could it be?_


	4. Notice

**Notice:**

Really sorry guys for not updating in a long time! I kind of lost interest in writing for a while but I went over my old chapters of this fanfic and rewrote it. The plot has changed so it'd be best to go back and read it again. Hopefully a fourth chapter will be up soon. But until then just think of this story of being on hiatus. Thanks for being so patient! Until later!

 **4/22/17**


	5. Chapter 4

( **A/N Sorry if this chapter seems rushed! Hope you enjoy it anyways!** )

I watched as the carriage pulled up to the Manor's doors. The horse drawn vehicle opened it's door and out stepped two elegant looking men. From what I could tell they both shared the same hair color of white, and seemed to be dressed in similar attire. The people below exchanged a few words, then entered the Manor without knocking.

I scoffed, seriously, do the people here not have _any_ manners? I considered telling someone of the newcomers but I figured they'd find out about them sooner or later.

"Lady Heather it appears we have some unwanted guests, would you be willing to return to your room for the time being?" I flipped around in surprise...to find only Sebastian standing there. My lips pressed into a firm line and I nodded stiffly. I was still a bit angry about the previous _incident_. I pushed off where I was leaning on the wall and began walking. A smile graced the butler's face and he stepped to the side allowing me to pass. I mumbled a thank you and was just about to turn the corner when a voice said,

"Who's this young lady you're hiding from us butler?" A voice drawled out from somewhere. I turned towards the direction in which Sebastian had come from; the window she'd been at was at where the hallways connected. Sebastian had come from the right while at the moment I'd been heading towards the left.

I spotted two men standing there, my brows went up in recognition for those were the two men I'd seen earlier. Sebastian seemed to become agitated but nonetheless kept his cool and replied, "Double Charles, I do hope you haven't caused trouble in the kitchen upon entering again."

Charles Grey raised a brow and replied, "We used the front door this time."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side in mock surprise, "Well that's improvement." My eyes looked back and forth between the three men, there was clearly some hostility in the air. Sebastian gestured to me and said in a polite tone, "This is Lady Heather, she'll be staying at the Manor for the time being."

Charles Phipps spoke suddenly, "Where's the Earl Phantomhive? We have another letter from the Queen."

"The Young Master is having his morning tea, I'll escort you to him. Lady Heather I'm sure you can find your way back to your room." Sebastian said in an assured voice. I myself was doubtful, my room was on the first floor, I'd wandered up onto the second and this Manor was like a maze.

I met eyes with Sebastian's and said, "I'll try." As I went to push past the group to head downstairs an arm slid around mine and linked itself. I was pulled back and into a body just in time to hear a man say,

"It's rude to let a lady wander like that, she's coming with us." My eyes were wide as I realized it was the man with longer white hair. The man smiled at me, pointing to himself and saying, "Oh and the name's Charles Grey, this guy over here is Charles Phipps."

My brows drew together and a nervous chuckle escaped my lips, "Nice to meet you…" I muttered. I glanced at Sebastian. Although his face was void of any emotion like always you could almost see the irk mark threatening to appear.

"What reason would Lady Heather have for coming? She has no relation at all to the murder cases." Sebastian tried to reason.

Charles Grey winked, "All in due time. Now, the Earl?"

Sebastian mentally rolled his eyes. The Double Charles weren't people to be messed with, as humans might say. He had a fun time messing with them himself. He recalled the time when Charles Grey attempted to 'end' his life, he had to resist to stand up back then and see the look on the man's face. In a light tone he said, "Of course, follow me."

Heather could practically feel the cold gaze of Sebastian burning into me-even though he was in front of me. I knew he didn't want me attending this meeting. With that thought in mind I'd tried to wriggle out of Charles Grey's grip, but I couldn't even loosen it. And the man was seemingly was obvious to my struggles, I sighed in frustration and gave up. My green eyes glanced at the other Charles, Phipps, but he would be of no help. That guy looked really serious. Currently he was following Sebastian's lead with a straight face and a powerful stride.

With a gulp I faced back forward. After a descent down a flight a stairs and a short walk in a hallway, we came upon a large set of wooden doors. Without wasting time idling, Sebastian pushed them open.

A cool breeze rushed over me as he did, I squinted as sunlight blinded me momentarily. When my eyes adjusted I saw we were in a greenhouse. Plants hung along the walls soaking up the sunlight, a few flower beds were lined up against the walls, and Ciel was sitting at the lone table across the room. The boy held a teacup away from his lips, poised to drink. The Earl moved his eyes in our direction without saying a word.

Charles Grey strutted further into the room-sadly me with him, ignoring the cold look of Ciel the whole time. Sebastian and Charles Phipps followed shortly after.

Ciel sighed setting down the cup. The boy turned his head towards Charles Grey and asked, "What is it now Double Charles? You couldn't have at least waited until afternoon?" After speaking I noticed Ciel shooting a look in my direction.

Charles Phipps stepped forward pulling an envelope from his pocket and holding it out, "The Queen sends a letter and requests a status report." Swiftly Sebastian took the letter from Charles Phipps and slit it, handing it's contents to Ciel. I blinked, the butler had moved so fast I hadn't even been able to pick up his movements.

Ciel scanned the letter, his brows furrowing together in some sort of emotion. Afterwards he carelessly tossed it onto the floor, the Earl met eyes with Charles Grey and said, "Tell the Queen the hunt for William DuPont is progressing. For the murder cases we already know who the culprit is we just have to put all the pieces together."

My mouth drifted open, this meeting was about DuPont. Charles Grey's death grip around my wrist finally dropped as he brought a hand to his chin. The man grinned and said, "Excellent work Earl. We'll be off now," I sighed mentally as I saw them heading towards the exit. Ciel too looked somewhat relieved, in his own way.

"Smart idea keeping this one close, using her as bait I'd assume?" Charles Grey spoke suddenly from the doorway. I turned in surprise for I thought he'd already left.

Ciel's eyes returned to their icy glare and he asked, "Didn't you say you were leaving?"

Charles Grey held up hands in a shrug, "It just popped into mind." My head tilted to the side in confusion as Grey continued to talk. I knew it was about _me_ , but it just didn't make any sense. "She is close to DuPont after all," Charles Grey paused seeing the mixture of expressions in the room. A laugh escaped the man's lips and he met eyes with me saying, "A word of advice, don't trust the Phantomhives. The Earl is the Queen's Dog which means he only knows how to kill. If you value your life leave the Manor as soon as possible."

As the Double Charles turned to leave a murderous staredown happened between Charles Grey and Sebastian. When they left, there was only tension.

Ciel met eyes with me not speaking for a minute. During that minute millions of things were running through my head. Charles Grey had warned me to leave this place if I valued my life, and you bet I did. I considered making a break for the door, but just as I was about to Ciel spoke,

"Don't pay attention to any of Charles Grey's words. That man lives to cause trouble." My green eyes flickered in confusion; Grey couldn't have been lying about that! He seemed so serious at the time! Most likely seeing my doubt Ciel met my eyes and asked, "Is there a problem?"

My brows went up and I managed to pull off a fake smile saying, "No, No! Everything's great! I'm gonna head back to my room…" Ciel nodded, if he was still skeptical he didn't show it. As I exited I shut the door quietly behind me, I'd lied. I wasn't going to my room, I'm getting the hell out of here. First, I'd look for some guy that I can steal clothes from...My eyes lit up as a figure popped into mind.

Silently, I crept towards outside and the garden. Where I'd hopefully find the gardener that I'd seen earlier.

* * *

"Sebastian, keep a close eye on her. I feel she might try and leave. That bastard Grey just kept running his mouth. Until we're sure we can't let her leave."

Sebastian watched as the Young Master irritatedly took a sip of his tea. A ghostly smile graced his lips as he laid a hand over his chest and bent forward saying, "Yes, Young Master."


End file.
